Transformers Tragedy Series book 4: Legends
by BlueStar19
Summary: Optimus Prime is back and everyone is happy. But their adventure doesn't end there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Enjoy. I just thought that I would post more to keep you guys reading instead of waiting.

The light disappeared and there stood the ghost of Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, is that you? No wait, I must be imagining things. Optimus died three months ago," said Hot Shot.

"No Hot Shot, it's truly me," said Optimus.

Megatron went to go see what all the noise was. He saw all the Autobots gathered where Hot Shot is. When he got closer, he could see a blue glow. Suddenly realizing what it was Megatron walked over to the glow.

"Brother, you have returned from the Allspark," said Megatron.

"Yes and Alpha Trion has made it so that everyone can see me. I had to come back to help you all, and I sense that Fear is among you," said Optimus.

"Fear was among us. Fear was inside of Hot Shot, but we had buried him deep within Cybertron's metal surface," said First Aid.

"You captured Fear? That's impossible, Fear can never be held captive. He can escape anything. If he finds a way to Primus, Cybertron will die," said Optimus.

"Well then we had better dig up Fear," said Jetfire.

"Let's go get this Fear so that he doesn't kill this Primus character," said Bellybon.

It had been three days since Bumblebee left the Autobot and the Decepticons. He was glad that the Autobots wasn't mad about him almost killing Rodimus. Since the other Neutrals were out on a mission, Bumblebee was alone in the underground base. He heard someone coming toward him. He took out his guns and got ready to fire.

"Bumblebee don't fire, it's me Blackbeard and Fishy Whiskers," said Blackbeards.

"What are you doing here, and how did you find me?" asked Bumblebee. "If the other Neutrals find out, they'll kill you and punish me."

"I heard Megatron tell how he found Rodimus, but I came to tell you that Optimus Prime has returned. I mean his ghost, and we need your help to dig up someone called Fear," said Blackbeards.

The captain and his cat showed Bumblebee where Fear was buried. Bumblebee shot at the ground and removed the rubble. In a jar was a black cloud.

"Let's hope that Fear doesn't get to Primus," said Bumblebee.

"Who's Primus?" asked Blackbeards.

"He is the creator of all Transformers and is the core of Cybertron. If Primus dies, then Cybertron will die again," said Bumblebee.

"Meow?" asked Fishy Whiskers.

"He said 'again?'" translated Blackbeards.

"Cybertron died during the Great War," answered Rodimus.

"Rodimus what are you doing here?" asked Blackbeards.

"Same reason as you father," said Bellybon.

"What, you brought Bellybon with you?" asked Blackbeards.

"And Megatron," said Rodimus.

Megatron stood next to Rodimus and Bellybon. Bumblebee took the jar and handed it to Rodimus. He looked at the jar carefully. Optimus appeared to warn the others. Rodimus handed the jar to Optimus.

"This is not Fear, this is a fake. We must quickly travel to Primus before Fear kills him and Cybertron," said Optimus throwing the jar in anger.

"Calm down brother, we'll get to Primus before Fear does," said Megatron.

"I just hope that you're right Megatron," said Optimus.

They went back to make a plan. Once the plan was made, the Autobots and Decepticons got ready and headed toward the quickest way to Primus. They stopped in front of a hole in the surface of Cybertron.

"So where is Primus?" asked Bellybon.

"He is down there," answered Optimus. "Autobots roll out!"

"Decepticons follow my lead!" shouted Megatron.

Wheeljack picked up the three pirates and placed them on his shoulder. Rodimus did the same with Wheelie. They jumped down the hole and made their way toward Primus himself. When they got there, they saw a dark shadow draining Primus of his life.

The two sides started firing at Fear. Megatron had managed to hit Fear, making the shadow stop draining Primus if his life. Fear turned to see who had fired at him.

"You dare fire upon me. For your treachery, you will perish," snarled Fear directly to Megatron.

He charged at Megatron, passing right through him. Megatron fell to his hands and knees.

"No," said Optimus looking at Megatron.

The ghost ran toward his fallen comrade. He laid Megatron on the ground carefully. Megatron was in pain from having the evil shadow pass through him.

"Hang in there Megatron, we'll have you out of here soon," said Optimus.

"I don't think that I will be alive much longer," muttered Megatron. "Fear did critical damage to my Spark. I can feel it burn away."

Optimus looked around him. He could see every Autobot and Decepticon firing at Fear. The leader looked for Ratchet. Optimus spotted the medic just a few yards away.

"Ratchet, I need help. Megatron is badly damaged,' said Optimus.

"Hang on Prime, I'm on my way," said Ratchet racing toward Optimus and Megatron. The medic knelt down to examine Megatron's spark. He sighed and looked at Optimus.

"I will need to get him back to base to get him on life-support," said Ratchet.

"Do what you must old friend. I will have Soundwave send a groundbridge back to the Meeting Hall," said Optimus.

"Brother, don't worry about me. I will be fine," said Megatron and added a little joke. "I may even find peace and you can join me."

"You are not going to die brother," said Optimus. Megatron managed a small smile.

Optimus looked at Megatron as Ratchet pulled him through the groundbridge. He looked at Primus, then back at Fear. He went over to join the fight.

"Rodimus use the power of the Matrix of Leadership to destroy Fear," shouted Optimus over the gun fire.

"Right away sir," said Rodimus.

He took the Matrix from his chest and aimed it at Fear. A beam shot from the Matrix and into Fear's Spark. Fear fell to the ground and laid there motionless.

"Did we defeat Fear?" asked Blackbeards.

"Yes," said Optimus, "but Primus has had much of his life taken away."

"Well I can fix that," said Bellybon.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden coin. He said the ancient pirate language and what he wanted to happen. The coin floated toward Fear and took Primus' life that had been drained, and returned it to Primus.

"Autobots, Decepticons, I must return back to base quickly. I wish that your return is safe one," said Optimus.

He quickly headed toward Autobot Meeting Hall to check on Megatron. He went inside and to the Emergency Area.

"Ratchet, how is he?" asked Optimus.

"I have been able to stabilize his condition, but he needs a Spark Regenerator," said Ratchet.

"If I had a body, I would help power his Spark to keep him alive," said Optimus quietly.

"I would do it, but I need another medic to power up the machine," said Ratchet.

"That is why I am here," said a voice.

"Show yourself and we won't attack," said Optimus.

Out of the shadows came a small robot, about the size of Wheelie.

"Please, I mean no harm. I just want to help. I am Trick, a twin Wheelie. I was looking for him, but ran into Neutrals. I managed to escape, but not unharmed," said Trick.

"Ratchet, tend to our guest's wound and then contact Soundwave to bridge the others back to base," said Optimus.

Ratchet went over and wielded Trick's wound and then went over to the computer.

"Thank you Ratchet and Optimus Prime, I am in your debt," said Trick.

"Slag," cursed Ratchet.

"What is it?" asked Optimus.

"Communications must be down. I can't contact Soundwave," said Ratchet.

"Maybe I can try," said Trick.

He went over and checked out the wiring. He placed some wires in their sockets and crossed the green and blue wires leading to the main line.

"There, try it now. It should work," said Trick closing the hatch. The communications line came to life and Ratchet told Soundwave what to do.

"How did you do that?" asked Ratchet.

"I learned from my friends, who were killed during the Great War while trying to protect me," said Trick. "I decided to use my skills to kill the Decepticons that had killed my friends. I also blew up one of the Decepticon HQ by making their computer a time bomb."

"That was your doing?" asked Optimus.

"Yes sir and I was always looking through history about your life. I found out that you died. I was so full of sorrow and anger that I vowed to kill who ever had killed you," said Trick looking at Optimus. "I went to your grave and buffed your body. I was thinking that I can generate enough electricity to revive you. I quickly hid when Megatron came, and I forgot to close the coffin."

"That's right, Optimus we still need a Spark Regenerator donor to save Megatron," said Ratchet going back over to Megatron. "Trick, will you help save Megatron?"

"Sure, good thing I have a built in Spark Regenerator thanks to my friends during the Golden Age," said Trick opening up his chest.

The small bot hooked the two ends to Megatron's Spark Cavity and pushed a red button. Sparks flew from Trick's chest as he powered up Megatron's Spark. Trick unhooked Megatron and closed his chest.

"Optimus, Megatron's Spark is growing stronger. He has been saved," said Ratchet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Sorry if Wheelie doesn't speak in rhymes anymore. I couldn't think of anything. Enjoy.

A blue-green portal appeared in front of the building and every Autobot and Decepticon went inside to regain their strength. Wheelie and the three pirates went over to a corner near where Optimus was.

"Wheelie, you're alive," said Trick running over to his twin.

"Trick, where have you been all this time?" asked Wheelie.

"You know me, fighting Decepticons, fending to survive," said Trick.

"I haven't seen you since the war. What happened to you?" asked Wheelie. "I thought that you had perished with our friends."

"No they died trying to protect me after you escaped. I got my revenge by poisoning the Decepticons' Energon drinks and I blew up that major Decepticon HQ," said Trick.

"Oh I almost forgot. These are my friends. They are Blackbeards, Bellybon, and Fishy Whiskers," said Wheelie.

The four of them laughed and talked while Fishy Whiskers slept and the others regained their strength. Soundwave stood next to Megatron while watching the four of them have fun. Wheeljack went over to the little party in the corner.

"Wheelie what is going on over here?" asked Wheeljack. "By the Allspark; Trick."

"Wheeljack, is that you? I saw you get shot. There was a hole right through you when I looked back," said Trick hugging him.

"I was nearly dead, but I found myself with the Autobots on life-support. I was worried that you didn't survive the attack, because I couldn't find you after the attack. I guess I failed to watch my back and got shot," said Wheeljack with a slight chuckle.

"Optimus, Megatron is waking up," said Ratchet.

"Brother, where am I?" asked Megatron.

"Back at base; I am glad that you survived Fear's attack. Luckily Trick had saved your life. He used his own Spark to generate your Spark," said Optimus.

"Did you save Primus, and destroy Fear?" asked Megatron.

"Yes brother, we did. Many of us came back wounded, but Starscream... is dying," said Optimus. "He had driven a sword into Fear's back and went to help Thundercracker. Fear turned around, grabbed Starscream, and drove the remaining part of the sword into him. That is when Rodimus used the power of the Matrix to kill Fear."

Megatron got up and went over to Starscream.

"Hang in there Starscream. You will make it," said Megatron.

"Lord Megatron, I have been a fool while serving you. I have tried to over-rule you, but nothing worked. I have quit trying and I tried to get revenge when I saw you fall," said Starscream. "I thought that if I drove my sword into Fear, that would kill him but I was wrong. Now I have paid the price."

"Don't die Starscream, that's an order," said Megatron.

"I'm sorry Lord Megatron, for being a fool," said Starscream as the light in his eyes went out.

"Lord Megatron, I'm sorry. We did everything to save him," said Knock Out.

"I know Knock Out. He did something heroic and right for once without failing," said Megatron with sorrow in his optics as he looked down.

They buried Starscream close to their base. The Decepticons couldn't speak for megacycles. Skywarp and Thundercracker sat alone at a bar table on the 3rd floor thinking of their dead brother.

"Optimus, I have enough electricity at my base to bring back either you or Starscream," said Trick.

"You don't have to bring me back, but I want you to bring back Starscream," said Optimus.

"I will need to somehow get the electricity out of the ground and into Starscream's body though. I will see if Shockwave can help, but we mustn't let the twins or any other Decepticon know what we are planning," said Trick.

He went and told Shockwave what he was going to do. Shockwave listened closely and glanced at Optimus. The ghost nodded and Shockwave agreed.

"It is not illogical that this plan will succeed," said Shockwave walking with Trick to get the body.

They headed toward Iacon to bring Starscream back to life. The two of them went into the Hall of Records. Shockwave put Starscream's body on the lab table. The scientist helped Trick construct a generator to make the power go into the body.

"Turn the switch to the left three times," said Shockwave.

Trick did as told and the electricity flowed from the ground and into Starscream's body.

"Commencing transport to the body," said Trick. All of the electricity drained from the machine. They waited for Starscream to respond. Starscream moved his hand and then sat up.

"Where am I? Where are Megatron and my brothers?" asked Starscream.

"You are at Iacon in the Hall of Records. Optimus had decided bring you back instead of him," explained Trick.

At Autobot Meeting Hall, Megatron and his Decepticons were mourning over the loss of their fallen comrade. Trick and Shockwave returned with Starscream. Trick gave Bellybon the signal.

"Look mateys if the treasure can bring back the dead, we would bring back Starscream and Optimus. I know how hard it is to lose a friend or someone close," said Bellybon.

"I know, but it isn't the same without Starscream with all of his foolish choices and trying to overrule Megatron," said Thundercracker.

"Then why don't you look toward the door," said Bellybon. They all looked in the direction that Bellybon was pointing at. There stood Starscream, looking at them. Skywarp and Thundercracker ran over to their brother.

"Good to have you back brother," said Skywarp.

"I wouldn't stay away for long," said Starscream.

"You call 5 days not long?" asked Thundercracker.

Trick joined the other Autobots as the triplets and Shockwave went back to the Decepticons.

"Hey Trick, I forgot to tell you that some of our friends besides Wheeljack survived the attack," said Wheelie.

"Really who?" asked Trick.

"First Aid and Brawn; Smokescreen died almost 3 ½ months ago," said Wheelie.

Megatron went over to Optimus, who was speaking with Rodimus.

"It's nice to see that the Decepticons are happy," said Rodimus.

"Yes, it is," said Optimus.

"Brother, was this your idea to bring back Starscream instead of yourself?" asked Megatron.

"Indeed brother, it was. It is not my time to return," said Optimus.

"You had the chance to be whole again. Instead you didn't, you brought my second-in-command," argued Megatron.

"I did what felt necessary. I do not wish to see others mourn over the loss of someone that they loved. Starscream had sacrificed himself to save our planet and everybody else," said Optimus. "Do not fear brother, as I feel that my time to return is close."

Outside in the pirate ship, Bellybon was speaking to his father. Fishy Whiskers laid sprawled out on the bed listening to the pirates talk.

"I wish that there was some way to bring Optimus' ghost back with his body," said Bellybon.

"There is son, and we have that item that can do it," said Blackbeards.

"You mean that you actually kept it?" asked Bellybon. "I thought that it was destroyed when I was 10 years old."

"No that was a replica of the Golden Skull. In fact, it is on this very ship," said Blackbeards.

He went over to the floorboard in front of the closet. Blackbeards opened up the floorboard and took out a skull shaped object that had a cloth over it. The pirate took off the cloth to reveal the Golden Skull.

The skull was filled was filled mythical magic that can bring back the dead. It was made out of the purest gold found on Pirate Planet. It was engraved with sapphires and emeralds. The eyes had rubies and the teeth have diamonds.

"So, when do we tell Optimus what we are up to?" asked Bellybon.

"When the time comes, when the moon is full at midnight," said Blackbeards. "Then and only then will the Golden Skull activate."

"Aye-aye father, but won't the others find out? Or worse, we can't get there in time," said Bellybon in a panic.

"That is why we are having Wheelie and Trick take us to the grave with Optimus," said Blackbeards.

"Meow," said Fishy Whiskers.

"You're right Fishy Whiskers, why didn't I think of that," said Blackbeards. "We will take the ship there and have Optimus aboard while we travel to the grave."

"You're a genius Fishy Whiskers. Sadly you ain't a real pirate, just a pirate cat," said Bellybon.

Fishy Whiskers just purred as the two of them ate their dinner. After that, Blackbeards and Fishy Whiskers went to bed. Bellybon snuck out and went inside of the Hall. Before entering, he looked up at the night sky. Finally he went inside and into the main room.

The Decepticons were celebrating Starscream's return. Bellybon went toward Wheelie and Trick.

"Wheelie, Trick, I need your help," said Bellybon.

"With what?" asked Trick.

"Knowing when the next full moon is. My father wants to know," said Bellybon.

"The next full moon is tomorrow afternoon," said Wheelie.

"Thanks for your help mateys," said Bellybon.

"Wait there's something you're not telling us," said Trick.

"Like what? I have no secrets to tell," said Bellybon.

"Come on, you can trust the two of us, can't you?" asked Trick.

"Fine, but not here I don't want anybody else to find out, especially Optimus," said Bellybon. "Oh and you mustn't tell anyone."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Enjoy. Will have next chapter up soon.

They headed outside and onto the ship's deck. They went into the lower deck so that Fishy Whiskers and Blackbeards couldn't hear.

"Alright, so the plan is to bring Optimus back to life. Me father has a pirate relic called the Golden Skull. The Golden Skull can bring anyone or thing back to life," said Bellybon.

"If you bring back Optimus, then Megatron will be happy and Optimus can return to his post of being Prime," said Trick.

"Yes, but the Golden Skull can only be activated when there is a full moon. Plus we owe you Autobots for all that you've done for us," said Bellybon.

At Neutral HQ below Iacon, Sideways is being held in the prison cell. Thrust went inside and started to question Sideways.

"Why did you say that Bumblebee was our leader? He abandoned us; tricked us," said Thrust.

"I thought…. he was as the legend said. It is written in the prophecy," said Sideways. "Wait, unless it is the Quintesson that roams Cybertron like some Scraplet."

"You had better be right this time, or else I will have your head," threatened Trust.

He left Sideways to rust in the prison cell until they got their leader.

"What did I get myself into now?" asked Sideways to himself.

Wheelie and Trick went to Optimus the next night at 8:00 pm. They told him that the pirates needed him. Optimus went to the pirate ship.

"Climb aboard Optimus. We are going to take you somewhere," said Bellybon.

"Where are we going my friends?" asked Optimus.

"We're going someplace special," said Blackbeards.

Optimus did as requested. Blackbeards steered the ship toward the grave. It was 11:55 pm when they finally arrived. They boarded off the ship.

"What is our purpose here?" asked Optimus.

"To bring you back with this," said Blackbeards showing him the Golden Skull.

"Father, it's almost midnight. We have about 1 minute left before it's time," shouted Bellybon.

"Excellent," said Blackbeards.

Optimus opened up the coffin to reveal his body. It still looked like it came off of the assembly line. The Golden Skull's eyes began to glow. A beam of light shot up toward the moon. It bounced off it and onto the body.

Optimus went toward his body and went inside of it. The light disappeared and Blackbeards covered the relic. Optimus rose out of the coffin and went toward his friends.

"Thank you for making me whole once more. I am forever in your debt," said Optimus.

"No need to thank us. We did it to repay you for all that you have done for us," said Bellybon.

The pirates and the newly returned Optimus Prime headed back toward Autobot Meeting Hall. Halfway there, they saw Crookedtooth hovering in the ship's path.

"Crookedtooth," breathed Blackbeards.

"It's been a while Blackbeards. I was hoping to stumble across a Quintesson, not some pirate with a cat and a son," mocked Crookedtooth.

"Must you mock me and me son all the time. I mean come on Crookedtooth; we were friends until you turned on me. Is another battle what you really want, because you're outnumbered 4 to 1," said Blackbeards.

"I'm not sure we can beat him father," said Bellybon. "I mean it could be a trap."

"I welcome a trap and a good fight," said Blackbeards.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only my characters.

A/N: Enjoy.

He took out his gun and started firing at the wizard. Crookedtooth attacked with Energon bombs and electricity. Blackbeards jumped off of the ship.

"Come down and fight like a true warrior, unless you're too scared to do it," said Blackbeards.

"I will fight you up close this time," said Crookedtooth.

The wizard took out his electric sword and the two of them got in a deadly fight. Bellybon watched from the ship as his father and the enemy fought. Fishy Whiskers watched with Bellybon as Blackbeards fought bravely.

"Father, I'm coming to help you," said Bellybon.

"No, allow me to do it. I'm not as fragile as you pirates are," said Optimus. He jumped off the ship and ran toward the pirate and the wizard.

"Stop fighting, both of you," said Optimus. "Crookedtooth, I will fight you. If I lose, then you may kill me or take me prisoner. If you lose, then you must leave immediately."

"I accept you're challenge," said Crookedtooth.

"Blackbeards it doesn't matter what happens to me, but I must make sure that you, your cat, and your son return back to the others safely," said Optimus. "Go now."

Blackbeards went back to the ship and looked back as Optimus and Crookedtooth began to battle. Crookedtooth threw Energon grenades and knives at Optimus. He then took his sword and sliced Optimus's arm. Optimus stumbled back and saw the wizard throw more knives.

They had met their target. Optimus felt pain in his arm and stomach. He knew that he was going to lose if he continued to fight like this. Optimus tried a new strategy. When another knife hit Optimus, he fell to the ground and pretended to be dead.

Crookedtooth went over to Optimus and bent down to examine him. Optimus grabbed Crookedtooth and held him as he got up.

"I yield," said Crookedtooth with a smirk. Optimus realized that something was wrong. Thrust appeared behind Optimus.

"Optimus, look out! Thrust is right behind you," Bellybon yelled.

Before Optimus could react, Thrust grabbed his shoulder and took out his sword. He jabbed Optimus in the back as hard as he could. The blade went through Optimus Prime's Spark and out his chest. Optimus dropped Crookedtooth and went to his knees. Thrust took his sword out and kicked Optimus forward. Crookedtooth went up to Thrust shoulder and the both of them teleported away.

Blackbeards and Bellybon got off of the ship and ran over to their friend. Optimus was on his back with his hand on his torso. Energon slowly poured from the wounds.

"Hang in there matey," said Blackbeards.

"I want you to return to the others," said Optimus.

"No way, we're not just going to leave you here to slowly die," said Bellybon.

"Just leave my and get back to base," ordered Optimus.

"Come on son, let's do what he wants," said Blackbeards. "Optimus, we'll come back with help."

The pirates boarded the ship and left. Bellybon looked back once more, to see Optimus watching them leave. Twenty minutes pasted when the pirates reached the run-down building. Bellybon ran in and told Ratchet to get his medical kit.

"Where did you need to go my friend?" asked Ratchet.

"We need to go to Optimus' current location about 11 miles from here. He saved my father's life by battling Crookedtooth. Thrust came up from behind Optimus and did some critical damage," said Bellybon.

"Take me to my brother," said Megatron.

Bellybon, Megatron, and Ratchet went through the groundbridge. Optimus was lying in a small pool of spilt Energon. He turned his head toward the three of them. Megatron kneeled down beside Optimus.

"Ratchet you must hurry," said Megatron.

Ratchet bent down to examine the wounds. He took his pliers and pulled the knives out. He set them aside while he took his wielder out. He wielded the wounds close.

"I need to get him back to headquarters to put him on life-support," said Ratchet.

Sound wave reopened the groundbridge. Megatron and Ratchet gently picked up Optimus and brought him back to base. They put him in the Emergency Area. Ratchet and First Aid put Optimus on life-support. Bellybon went over to Wheelie and Trick with a worried look.

Optimus was still on life-support. Megatron sat next to Optimus. First Aid was checking on Optimus when something happened. The lights began to flicker.

"Rodimus, the power generator is losing power," yelled Wheeljack.

"How is that possible?" asked Rodimus.

"There's an acid storm coming our way sir," said Brawn.

The acid storm was right over the building that the Autobots and Decepticons were in. The power suddenly went out. The life-support lost power and Optimus began to fade.

"Rodimus, down in the basement, there's a back-up power generator. Turn it on before we lose Optimus," said First Aid.

"Got it First Aid, Trick you're with me," said Rodimus.

The two of them went down to the basement. Rodimus turned on a flashlight and looked around. Trick spotted the back-up power generator. He ran toward it. Trick turned it on, but it wouldn't start.

"Rodimus, the generator won't turn on," said Trick.

"Maybe the answer is that the cables have been recently chewed," said Rodimus pointing at the sparking cables.

An Insecticon came out of the shadows and flew away. Rodimus shot the Insecticon's wings. The Insecticon transformed and ran away. Trick and Rodimus went back up to the main floor.

"Did you turn on the back-up power generator?" asked First Aid.

"No, an Insecticon chewed the cables," said Rodimus.

"Well the only other logical way to save Optimus is to power the life-support with another Spark," said First Aid.

"I will power the life-support with my Spark if that is the only way," Kup volunteered.

First Aid opened up Kup and hooked some wires to his Spark Chamber. The other end of the wires was hooked to the sockets in the life-support. Optimus was saved, but Kup is worried that it won't be enough. Five hours passed and the power came back on.

First Aid unhooked Kup. The life-support began to work again. Optimus woke up to see that Megatron was next to him.

"How did I get here?" asked Optimus.

"Ratchet and I carried you back," said Megatron. "The power went out because of an acid storm. Rodimus and Trick went to the back-up power generator, but it was chewed by an insecticon. Kup used his own Spark to power the life-support to keep you alive. For that both you and I should be very grateful that your men care about you so much."

"Did our allies return safely?" asked Optimus.

"Of course we're safe. I did tell you that we were going to get help," said Blackbeards.

"I do have one question. How were you brought back to life?" Megatron asked.

"Blackbeards has something that can bring back the dead," replied Optimus.

"Ok Optimus, Ratchet says that within two to three days you will be taken off of life-support," said First Aid.

Three days later, Optimus was taken off of life-support and was slowly regaining strength. Kup and the others Autobots were happy to see that Optimus had survived the black out. Rodimus went over to Optimus with the Matrix of Leadership.

"Optimus, I believe that this belongs to you," said Rodimus presenting the Matrix.

"Thank you Rodimus Prime," said Optimus taking the Matrix and putting it in his own chest.

Megatron and Optimus trained for days. Optimus had also trained with other Autobots and Decepticons. Finally Optimus got his strength and fighting skills back.

"You skills are improving," Megatron said in the middle of training.

"I did learn from the best," said Optimus.

"Who, Soundwave?" asked Megatron.

"No, I mean a gladiator of the Kaon Pits," said Optimus.

"Lord Megatron, Soundwave has detected an unknown energy signal," said Knock Out.

"Where is it coming from?" asked Megatron.

"From Iacon in the Hall of Records on the lower level," replied Knock Out.

"Optimus, do you wish to scout the area with me?" asked Megatron.

"I shall go with you," said Optimus.

Sound wave opened up a groundbridge to the coordinates set at the Hall of Records. Megatron and Optimus went through the groundbridge. The Hall of Records was pitch black. Optimus went over to a switch and flipped it. The lights came on and dimmed a bit from not being used for years. He then went to the computer that he had worked at. Optimus rewired the computer and it came to life.

"What are you doing?" asked Megatron.

"Finding out the exact location of the unknown energy signal," said Optimus.

A red dot appeared on the screen. Megatron and Optimus examined the location carefully.

"I will go toward the signal and you lead me in the direction that I need to," said Megatron.

"Understood, I will add your life signal to the computer," said Optimus.

A blue and purple dot appeared on the screen. As Megatron headed in the direction of the energy signal, the purple dot followed. Megatron headed down the pitch black hall.

"Turn left then right and the unknown energy signal will be 10 yards ahead," said Optimus.

"Alright," said Megatron.

On the computer, the energy signal started to blink. Soon there were many energy signals. Realizing what was happening, Optimus checked the systems again.

"Megatron, we need to get out of here," said Optimus. There was no reply. "Megatron do you read me, come in please."

There still was no response. Optimus ran toward Megatron as fast as he can. Up ahead, he could see Megatron standing there paralyzed.

A Quintesson stood in front of Megatron holding the relic; the Immobilizer. It kept changing to five different faces, each one laughing. Optimus snuck up and took the Immobilizer.

"There was another one?!" asked the Quintesson to himself.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" asked Optimus.

"Getting information about the Neutrals," answered the Quintesson.

"Why do you want information about the Neutrals?" asked Optimus.

"I get a message to go to their base," said the Quintesson.

"What is your name?" asked Optimus.

"You may call me Quint," said Quint.

"I shall allow you to live," said Optimus. He walked over to Megatron and unfroze him. "Come on brother, there are bombs that are going to go off any cycle. And you are coming with us."

Optimus took Quint and helped Megatron back to the computer. Megatron contacted Soundwave to reopen the groundbridge. There was no answer. Optimus and Megatron decided it was best if they exited the building. The three of them walked to a safe distance from the Hall of Records.

"I have to go get something," said Optimus.

"The building is going to blow up any cycle now. There's no time to go back," said Megatron.

Optimus looked at Megatron and left. He could hear Megatron yelling for him to come back. Optimus went where Alpha Trion's part. There was an open book on the desk that Alpha Trion had worked. Optimus grabbed the book. He also got a box from the cabinet and Alpha Trion's items.

The building began to shake as one of the bombs went off. Optimus ran toward the door. He transformed back to alt-mode and exited the Hall of Records. The ancient building blew up. Chunks of metal flew everywhere.

A piece hit Optimus. He transformed and hit the ground as more parts of the building buried him. Optimus was completely buried except for part of his hand. The cargo he had been carrying lay next to the rubble. Megatron saw the cargo and then Optimus. He unburied Optimus and brought Optimus away from the rubble.

"Outstanding, you two were enemies, yet you treat him like a brother," said Quint.

"That is because he is my brother," said Megatron. "Come on Optimus, wake up."

Optimus's hand twitched, then he opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at Megatron. Optimus went over to the cargo and returned back to Megatron and Quint.

"Alpha Trion's cloak," breathed Quint.

"Yes and his other items. I couldn't risk losing what was left of my mentor," said Optimus.

A groundbridge opened and Knock Out appeared.

"Lord Megatron, are you alright?" asked Knock Out. "Soundwave lost yours and Prime's life signal when the building blew up. The only life signal he could detect was unknown."

"I am fine and so is Optimus," said Megatron. "We will be returning with a prisoner."

Knock Out looked at Quint and then back at his master. He nodded and took Quint through the groundbridge. Megatron helped Optimus get through the groundbridge.

"Optimus, our Energon is nearly depleted," said Trick.

"I will send a group of Autobots to mine some more Energon," said Optimus.

He sat down and went through the book that Alpha Trion had written in. this was the book that had all of the history of Cybertron, from when the original Primes were created to when Alpha Trion was murdered.

Alpha Trion was talking with Optimus Prime during the Great War. Optimus needed advice on how to defeat the Decepticons. Starscream was also in the room. He took out his sword and snuck up behind Alpha Trion. Starscream had slit open Alpha Trion's chest and quickly left before Optimus could follow.

Alpha Trion was in Optimus Prime's arms. He slowly leaked Energon. Alpha Trion was laid down on the floor. Optimus kneeled right next to his mentor.

"Hang in there Alpha Trion," pleaded Optimus Prime trying not to sound sad.

"Optimus Prime, my student, remember all that I have taught you," said Alpha Trion. Those were his last words to Optimus Prime before he died.

"Optimus are you okay?" asked Bellybon.

"I'm fine, I was just remembering my friend; Alpha Trion. He died during the Great War, murdered by Starscream himself," said Optimus as he gently touched the blank page that had spilt Energon on it.

"What did he write about?" asked Bellybon.

"He wrote all that happened from when he and the other Primes were first created, to when he had died," said Optimus.

"Bellybon, it's time to go to sleep. Come on," said Blackbeards.

"Yes father," said Bellybon. "See you tomorrow matey."

Bellybon left with his father. Megatron went over to Optimus.

"What are we going to do now Optimus? We have nothing else to do unless we attack the Neutrals," said Megatron.

"You forget that we still have Quint," said Optimus.

"Yes, I suppose we do," said Megatron.

"Optimus, the Autobots have returned from mining Energon. They could only find at least 5 doses, maybe 10," reported First Aid.

"That's all, there has to be more Energon somewhere on Cybertron," said Optimus.

"I'm afraid that there isn't sir. All of the Energon on the planet is gone," said First Aid.

"This means that we will have to find more Energon on other planets that our ancestors had been to," said Megatron.

"I will see if Alpha Trion had written any of the planets that might have Energon on them," said Optimus. "That may give the others a little hope. First Aid, I want you to refuel the ones that have the lowest Energon."

"Yes sir," said First Aid.

Optimus flipped to the beginning of the book to see if there were any answers to their current problem. He found a page that talk about a group of Transformers going through spacebridges to other planets.

"Megatron, I have found where to find more Energon. It's located on the planet Junk, Jungle Planet, Earth, and our Moon Base 1 and 2," said Optimus.

"I will organize my Vehicon miners to go to Moon Base 1 and 2. My other Decepticons will go to Jungle Planet and Earth. Your Autobots can head to planet Junk," said Megatron.

"Understood, we will head out tomorrow. We will all need out strength to mine for Energon," said Optimus.

Everybody was asleep that night, all except for Optimus. He laid awake as he felt pain in his left leg. He remembered how the Hall of Records fell on him. He had used a force field created by Alpha Trion, to shield himself except for his lower half. Optimus's leg was cut and he was losing Energon.

Optimus couldn't tell the other Autobots that he was seriously injured. He knew that the others needed the Energon.

_The other Autobots and Decepticons lives are more important than mine,_ Optimus thought to himself.

The morning came and everybody got ready for their long trip to the planets. Megatron assembled his Decepticons on his warship the _Nemesis_. The Vehicon miners were spacebridged to Moon Base 1 and 2. The Autobots boarded their ship the _Ark_.

"Farewell brother, may your journey be a safe one," said Optimus getting ready to board with the other Autobots.

"The same with you," said Megatron.

The two leaders boarded their ships. Bellybon, Blackbeards, and Fishy Whiskers followed the _Ark_ to planet Junk. The _Nemesis_ embarked for Earth first then Jungle Planet. The two sides went their separate ways to gather Energon.

Will the Autobots and Decepticons get enough Energon to last them? What is the next tragedy? Find out in The Hunt for Energon.


End file.
